


Tentative Kiss

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tentative Kiss

[](https://imgur.com/gTn7D0i)


End file.
